Book 1: Percy Jackson & the Powers of the Chosen One: Dragon
by Chosen One of ShadeSlayers
Summary: At the end of TLO,what would of happened if Percy wanted a different life,one where he didn't have to fight with the gods granted his request and he was sent to the Pokemon World,with no memories until he was 5.He gained special powers from the gods,and he discovered he was the chosen one,a bringer of justice.He captures all the legendary pokemon.His new name? Ash. T to be safe.


**Perseus Jackson and the Dragon Fire: Powers of the Chosen One**

_Prologue:_

**THIRD PERSON**

_-Flashback-_

Hestia, goddess of hope and Hearth sat by a barely alive fire, poking at it. It had been a century and she was ignored. With a blinding flash, three ladies, each knitting a giant sock, appeared in front of her and the fire. They were the Fates, three ladies that control fate and was disguised as old ladies knitting socks for their grand children. Hestia bowed and the Fates commanded her to stand back up.

"My Ladies, how do i owe this honor?" Hestia asked.

The Fates told her, "In another 300 years of people ignoring you, a boy named Perseus will appear and talk. He is the wielder of the Dragon Flame, the original source of fire. We want you to bless him to explain why he can control fire. Don't worry. He isn't an arrogant or bad person.

Hestia nodded nervously and finally said, after 2 minutes of awkward silence, "Okay."

With that reply, the Fates left. Hestia sat back down sadly. Another 300 years of loneliness. Fortunately, the Fates heard her thoughts and sent her a child. _"He is a fire user, a child of Hephaestus. Half immortalise him and then wipe his memory when it is time." _Hestia heard in her mind. _"Thank you for letting me have someone to talk to in the 300 years i have to wait. What was the boy's name again?" _But the Fates were already out of her head. Hestia still knew they were watching patiently.

* * *

_Time skip 400 years_

* * *

'PERCY' PERSEUS JACKSON PERCEPECTIVE

**THIRD PERSON**

Perseus Jackson was supposed to be a normal school kid, all until he reached her 12th birthday, he was. On his first day on the Yancy field trip, he was attacked by a mysterious creature. He soon discovered that it was a Fury, one of Lord Hades's, God of the Underworld and Riches, minions. From there, when 'Percy' Perseus Jackson's mother, Sally Jackson had taken her on a trip to Montauk, a beach where she had met her dad Poseidon, in Gabe Ugliano's car. At night, a tornado struck and they were attacked by the Minotaur. When Percy reached Camp Half-Blood, he found out that Greek Mythology was real and 'Mr Brunner' was the centaur Chiron. He also discovered that he could control fire for no reason but he didn't share that with anyone and that he was the child of Poseidon. Percy met Hestia and she blessed him when they were talking and he didn't know it.

* * *

Time Set- After the Last Olympian.-

* * *

Hestia Perceptive

**FIRST PERSON**

I watched as my brother, Zeus, King of the Gods, reward the young heroes. When he got to Percy, I smiled a faint smile. He was the wielder of the Dragon Flame, and i know it. What confuses me is his weird abilities to control the other elements, Air, Earth, Lightning, Nature, Poison, Bug, Fairy, Dragon, Steel, Psychic, Ghost/Dark and something called Aura, Don't know what it is and what it's for, but i know that it comes in handy. I was snapped back to the real world as Zeus said, " Apparently, a dim witted god but a god."  
I listened closely to what he would reply and i was surprised by what he did say.  
"No my lord. I do not wish for immortality. I just want to mourn and live in a happy place until another war that you would be certain to lose. I also want the peaceful titans like Calypso and Rhea to be released from their prisons and the demigods claimed by 13. All of the demigods."

Poseidon cut in,"Son you ask a lot."

"I hold you to your oath, everyone. The children who started the war was demigods that felt betrayed and alone."

Athena said grudgingly, "He is right. If we didn't ignore them, it wouldn't have started this war."

"Very well. We shall grant your wish. Let me think of a place to send you to, a happy place which has access to all the good gods and yet far away. OOH! How about PokeWorld? The place of Pokemon!" Zeus boomed.

"You are special, son of the sea. Pokemon are special too. I grant you my blessing."Hades said.

"And I give you powers to talk to pokemon as though as they were a human." Athena said.

Poseidon finally asked, "One more question. What's with your powers to shake the earth and control fire?"

I finally spoke up from my fireplace.," I blessed him and your the earthshaker, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"So PokeWorld it is! You will become a boy called Ash and you'll just be born. Time over there goes faster than here, so one year would be a day. You'll regain your memories when your 5. Your new mom's name is Delia Ketchum." Zeus decided.

* * *

Time skip 5 years

* * *

Ash Ketchum was a 5 year old boy in Pallet Town. He had recently gotten his memories back, of who he was and why he was here, so he wouldn't freak out. Those memories were added to the Pokemon memories that he had gained when he was just a young boy. Percy/Ash had studied about Pokemon and now knew a lot about them. **(I'm going to say Ash instead of Percy/Ash now. It gets annoying to do that, so yeah.) **Ash hoped to catch a legendary pokemon or 2. He also had to wait another 5 years to get a pokemon for a starter.

Ash was walking in the garden when he suddenly heard a mental shout of agony. He knew that a pokemon was now in danger. Ash grabbed some supplies off the cupboard and hurried into the forest. There, was a young pokemon with red cheek pouches, brown stripes across his back, a brown base at his tail, and overall, yellow.

"_It's a Pikachu." _Ash realised.

The Pikachu was fending off 18 Fearow and 32 Spearow at a time. Ash couldn't help but admire his courage and determination to win. Even though the Pikachu was badly injured on the side, was panting tiredly and was sort of frozen cold, the electric mouse let loose a powerful thunderbolt and thundershock that halved the Fearow's health and defeated the Spearow before collapsing into the cold hard ground. Thankfully, Ash ran over to him before he hit the ground and caught him. Carefully, Ash grabbed the leader of the Fearow's wings and turned into one, very very powerful one.  
**  
"Fear, Fearow! Fear Fear Fearow! Fear Fear Fear, Fear Fear! Fearow! Ow! Row! Row Row Row! Fearow! Row, Fearow! Fear! Fearow, Fearow Fearow! Earow! Earow! Fearow! Row! Row Row Row! Ow! FEAROW!**

Pikachu, barely conscious watched the young boy as he talked. He listened to what he said to the head Fearow that attacked him, **"IT'S NOT DAMNED NICE TO ATTACK OTHER POKEMON! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING! YOU DON'T ATTACK OTHER POKEMON FOR NO DAMNED REASON! NOW SAY SORRY TO THIS POOR PIKACHU THAT NEARLY DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY! DO IT! NOW! WHILE HE'S STILL CONSCIOUS YOU DIM WITTS!**

Fearow turned to face the Pikachu that was barely conscious. "Fearow," they muttered, ashamed.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu asked weakly.

"**FEAROW! FEAROW FEAROW FEAROW FEAROW! **_**( Translation: "LOUDER! HE DIDN'T HEAR YOU!")**_

"FEAROW!" The Fearow's barked 'SORRY!'.

"**Fearow! Fear Fear Fearow! Fearow Fear! Fearow Row Fearow! **_**( Translation: OKAY. NOW GET BACK TO YOUR HOME. WHEREVER IT IS WHILE I TREAT HIM!)**__" _

With that, the Fearow carried the Spearow and flew back home. Ash transformed into a Pikachu and stumbled over grass as he carried the heavy potion bottle. When he finally made it to the hurt pokemon, he gasped in horror as he saw the pokemon's wound. The Fearow's talons had gone in too far and nearly hit bone. It's Peck attacks scattered blood all over his body. The gust attacks had blew him into rocks which had sunk into his wounds. Ash was amazed at how he survived.

"Pika Pi. Pika Pika Pi. Pika Pika Pikachu, Pika." _**(Translation: This is going to hurt but then it'll be right.) **_

"Pika pi." Pikachu said again, this time more weaker than before.

Ash quickly sprayed the potion on the Pikachu injured and quickly, using water vapour, conjured more from home. (Real) Pikachu growled in pain and then stopped when the potion took affect. Ash grabbed a 20 of each berry, 15 of each which he mashed up, 6 bottles of ketchup, which he discovered that some Pikachu's like, 7 Super potions, 3 Hyper Potions and 15 full restores. He also grabbed 5 full flasks of water, his home made delicious pokemon food and some ice heals. First, he sprayed on a Hyper Potion which healed a quarter of the wound. Then he used up the other Hyper Potions which healed another quarter each and sprayed the ice heal when he was good enough. Then, he finished up healing the wounds, with 4 super potions and poured water in a bowl, ketchup in another one, his all pokemon homemade food in another one, mushed up berries in the other, some home made electric pokemon food in the 2nd last and some fruit in the last. Ash changed back into a human and put the bowls in front of Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Ash warily. Pikachu ran to each bowl and smelt it., the ketchup, berries, fruit, water and the pokemon food smelt unharmful and appealing to him, so he tucked into the fruit and decided that he didn't like mandarin, orange, pineapple, mango or strawberry and did like apples, so he just ate the apples. Then, when all the apples were finished, he ate all the ketchup in the bowl, which he was addicted to. He drank half the water bowl and then finished the berries. He decided to try the pokemon food and tasted his electric type pokemon food first, which, he didn't really like and then ate some of the all pokemon, pokemon food. The all pokemon, pokemon food was alright, and he drank up the rest of the water before sitting next to the ketchup bowl.

"Chaaaaa." (**Translation: "More.")**

"Okay." Ash hurried to get the ketchup bottles out and poured them into the bowl and 5 extra bowls he always carries with him with his supplies.

Pikachu dug into the ketchup bowls and accidentally fell into the last one. He licked himself clean, and tasted ketchup, which he loved, and climbed out before resuming drinking / eating. **( Isn't Ketchup a sauce? I think it's a sauce. You tell me!) **Ash noticed that the fruit bowl was still full but all the apples were gone, so he shadow traveled more apples and cut up 2 apples into small pieces and the other 3 into large ones, which he put in the fruit bowl and shadow traveled the bowl back home. The Pikachu, who must have been very hungry, ate the small pieces of apple before collapsing in exhaustion.

"Alright, let's get you some rest." Ash carried the small pokemon home.

Ash laid the mouse pokemon in a small cozy spot, he had made just for small injured pokemon, near the door in case he woke up and wanted to leave. He faintly smiled as he watched Pikachu tumble around in his sleep.


End file.
